The Love Bully
by xXAki.MoriXx
Summary: When Akiko decides to stand up against the school bully for a boy she doesnt know, will there be consequences, and will she be able to figure out what she's feeling on the inside? VanitasXOCXVentus
1. Chapter 1

So let's just get down with the chase, okay? Here I am again, with another hopefully awesome fanfiction that I hope you guys will enjoy! If you have read more of the few stories that I have read, then im pretty sure you realize that im an OC kind of girl, lml! On with the ficcy!

"What do you mean your going to Radiant Gardens for college? How could you leave me in this hell hole we call Twilight Town?" I shook my head abit disappointed that my best friend, Xion, was leaving me to go away to another state! This is horrible. "Well, im sorry. But you know that medical school that I have been applying for, the one that's in Twilight Town?" I nodded my head extremely fast so she'd just get on with the point. "Well, they gave me a scholarship to go to Radiant Gardens Med School for the Young, and it's a once in a life time opportunity. I have to think about my future too, you know!" she said giving me a small pat on the back. Was she saying that I only want people to care for the things that I do? I slammed my rusty locker door shut, and buried my head in her shoulders, wanting to cry but deciding it's not worth it. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I mumbled "You'll come and see me whenever you can right?" "Right, whenever I can. I promise. Now lets go to lunch, im starving!" she laughed and grabbed my arm, leading us to the lunch room.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" my fire- red headed friend laughed as we walked into the cafeteria. "Shut up, Axel!" I said tugging on his hair. "Gosh, I swear if you don't change that color then I'll seriously go blind!" I pushed him over and positioned myself in between him and a now sitting Xion. "So, Xion," Roxas said, starting a conversation, and giving her the evil eye look, "I'm pretty sure you told Akiko about college and stuff?" "Well, yeah she told me about college, what's going on with this and stuff part though?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Just as Xion opened her mouth to speak, there was a loud crash and the other side of the lunchroom filled with laughter. I turned my head and saw a boy, around the age of 16 like me, sitting on the floor with his food all over his clothes and our school buddy, Vanitas standing above him, cackling. I hate that kid; he's just so mean to everyone. Vanitas has been the school bully for as long as I can remember, but no one ever had the guts to confront him. I stood up, deciding that today I was going to be the one to do so. "I'll be back, okay." I said, not caring about the tug from Xion as she tried to hold me back. When I got about half way there and Vanitas looked up at me Xion called my name. This certainly did draw more attention than I wanted.

Vanitas walked nonchalantly towards me, stepping over Ventus' spread out legs. He stopped right in front of me, literally. His face was just inches from mine, and I could feel his hot breath against my lips. "You wanted to do something about it, Kiko?" he said with a smirk. Unfortunately, this jerk off still remembers my name. When I first started coming to Twilight High, I was sitting right where that other kid is sitting. "Don't call me that you mutt faced bastard. Leave the kid alone!" I said backing away a bit. I wasn't afraid of him, but something about his devilish grin, his piercing yellow eyes and his black, gravity-defying hair just intimidates me to the extreme. "Akiko, come back please!" I heard Xion yell. But I couldn't back out now, even if I wanted to. It's not in my nature to start something that you can't finish. Not even Axel would cross paths with Vanitas, but I had to be the brave one, for everybody. "Whoa, someone's getting cocky, now aren't they?" he hissed in my ear, that stupid smirk still on his face. I pulled my fist back getting ready to strike and hit him, when an unfamiliar, yet soothingly warm hand was placed on top of mine. I turned my head to see the kid that I "saved" stopping me. I looked at him carefully this time, his eyes sparkling with wonder and amazement. They were an amazing color, a nice, cute, light blue. He mouthed the words 'don't' to me and I lowered my fist. I turned my attention back to Vanitas and gave him an evil glare. Just as I was about to open my mouth, the bell rang. I turned my head around towards my best friends, whose eyes were still on my, and then at the boy, still standing beside me as if I was his mother. I turned back around though, to see nothing but the remainder of the kids piling out of the lunchroom. 'One day, im going to do it' I said to myself.

I turned around to face the boy, giving his clothes a quick scan. "You know you didn't have to help me." He said quietly. As soon as he spoke, it was as if we were the only to people in the room. "Well, it's alright. Im just really tired of Vanitas" I said with a grin, rubbing the back of my neck. He just nodded and began to walk away. Ii grabbed his arm and he stopped, but he was trembling. I let it go and said quietly "Hey, what's your name, kid?" "Ventus. You?" he said turning around. "Just call me Kiko! Hehe." I heard the footsteps of my fellow friends and Ventus started to turn away again. I grabbed his arm one more time. "Don't you know it's rude to turn away from your mother?" I said with a smile. "Now, lets go get you cleaned up, Venny!" I said pulling him away from my friends and out of the cafeteria.

OHKAIIIII! I'm finally done this chappie. Tell me what you think in your reviews. But NO FLAMING! Once again sorry if the ending is a little rushed, okay. I was… busy, yup that's the word. O.o. Anyways, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with another chappie of this hopefully amazing fanfic! SO, anywayz, on with the ficcy!

I dragged Ventus into the hall and towards the main office. "So the first thing that we should do is tell the principle, okay?" I said trying to lighten the mood. "N-no. If I do that, then he'll never leave me alone. He'll get like a week suspension at most, and that's only if they believe me. They can't prove him guilty because I have no real proof." he seemed a bit panicked. But he's actually right, they couldn't prove Vanitas guilty. "Well don't worry Venny, stick with me kid. I'll help you out, okay? Now, to find you some clothes!" "I have some in my locker." he said quietly. "Okay, let us go!" I said and let him lead the way towards his locker.

His locker wasn't to far from mines, so I decided to make sure I'd meet him in the morning to help him to class. You know like a bodyguard. Some might find it strange that im helping Ventus even though I don't know him. It's just that Vanitas is such a prick. Ever since I first came to this school, ever since the first day, Vanitas has been such an ass! I waited for Ventus outside of the boys' bathroom, checking the halls for Vanitas every time that I hear footsteps. The boys' bathroom door opens and Ventus steps out. This is when I actually got the time to look at him.

Ventus was actually pretty cute now that I actually look at him. His hair was blonde and very spiky. I've always adored spiky or messy hair in a guy. He was currently wearing a black shirt with a blue sweater over it and black skinny jeans. "So," he began "I have to get to class, okay? I'll see you around, I guess?" he said walking away. "W-wait Ventus. Umm, you're going to go back to class by yourself? What class do you have, I can walk you if you want?" I said. "Umm… no it's okay, really. I can manage for right now. I don't need a bodyguard, okay?" he said, still walking away. "Wait, well I guess I'll see you again sometime, oaky?" "Sure, maybe we can hang out sometimes, okay?" he said turning back around and giving me a smile. That's the first time that I have seen his smile and it only makes him look a lot cuter. "Later Venny!" I said as he waved goodbye and went around the corner.

I walked back to class, completely aware of the fact that I was late. I didn't care though; I have P.E. It's one of my least favorite classes. Our teacher, Larxene, actually expects us to do things. How dare she? I walked into the gym and spotted my friends, talking in the usual corner that we hang out at. I walked over to them, not even thinking about changing or playing for that matter. "Well, look who decided to rejoin us? Why'd you leave us in the lunchroom meanie?" Axel said hitting my arm. "I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to talk to the Ventus." I said. "Oh, you mean that boy that looks like Roxas. Someone has a new crush!" Xion said mockingly. The only thing that brings me joy in P.E. is that most of my friends are in the class with me. Xion, Axel, and our other friend Riku have P.E. with me but Roxas and Sora both have Library.

After school was over, I waited outside the school for Ventus. I did a little research, well actually I asked Zexion to do some snooping, and I found out that Ventus actually doesn't live to far from me. After about 15 minutes, however, I started to get a little anxious. Even some of the teachers left the school but Ventus hadn't come out yet. Then I heard a faint yell. "Stop, stop it! Vanit-." It was coming from around the school corner, in this big yard that we play in. I ran around there and found Ventus on the floor, with Vanitas hovering over him. I ran to Ventus' side, kneeling down with Vanitas laughing above us. "Shut up Vanitas, how could you?" I was pissed off at him. I should've known something was up when he didn't come meet me after so long. Ventus was holding his side, giving me the impression that Vanitas must have punched him in it. "Look what we have here. Have you come to join the game, Kiko?" Vanitas smirked. "Don't call me that you filthy mutt. I hate you so much." I spat back. "Sure you do sweet heart. Just remember this, if you want to be apart of this game," he got close and breathed into my ear, "then we have to play this game by my rules, got it?" He licked my ear and then walked away chuckling. I wiped my ear, completely disgusted by his disgusting spit. I looked over towards Ventus. "Hey, are you okay Venny?" I said, helping him up onto his feet. "Please, can you just bring me home?" he said, eyes swelling with tears. I put his arm around my shoulder and nodded, walking towards the front of the school and towards my black hearse. He stopped slightly before getting in, giving it a wary look. "Mental note to self: Explain to Ventus why I have a hearse, Hehe!' I said to myself, helping him inside. Next stop Vennys' house!

Okay, so I'm done this chapter! I didn't really know how to end the chapter, so I just ended it well… the way I ended it, lol. Hope you like it!


End file.
